


At The Bitter End

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2nd Age - Rings, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.<br/>Celebrimbor's last stand before the House of the Mirdain in Eregion. Written for Maedhros' birthday 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I stand alone before the door, hemmed by darkness.  
My blade dances through the air in a dream; my eyes fill with the past

 

I see…

Waves runring crimson with guilt; I hear the wails of the dying cleaving the air, etched in my memory.

White ships writhe and collapse in flame…

My pride and passion:

Fire  
Water  
Air

 

A shaft of sunlight lances through the shadowed sky, burnishing the blood pooling at my feet, mocking me; they are lost to me, though I burn with longing.

Silver fist reaches vainly for the golden band, and the dreamer falls.

 

I drown in a sea of _yrch_


End file.
